


Two For The Show

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Demonic Possession, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale and Dean Winchester are Jaeger Pilots with a perfect drop ratio and a drift that can't be matched. Their partner Stiles works in the lab trying to understand the Kaiju they are trying to kill.  There's a lot of things in their relationship that they are unable to share. The stress of the upcoming mission that could end all of this is starting to push them to dangerous limits both mentally and emotionally. How far can they be pushed before they start to fracture?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know I have some unfinished stories but I wrote this to jump start my brain! It's not going to be too long just a few chapters! Please enjoy!

The shifting of the bed sheets made Derek’s eyes crack open against their will. He huffed a sigh and turned to see that Dean was sitting up and looking around in the darkness. It took him less than a few seconds for him to notice what was missing. When it clicked he groaned and pushed his face back down in to the sheets.

Dean chuckled next to him, they knew without speaking what the other was thinking. Jaeger pilots didn’t talk about it much. It was considered a private bond that was shared when the drift was good and strong. Derek turned and let Dean curl into him as they shared lazy kisses “How long ago did he leave?”

Dean shrugged lazily but despite the careless movement it bothered both of them that Stiles would slip out as soon as his brain started buzzing. Neither could really blame their partner considering the project he was working on. It was a little disturbing how much he enjoyed his work studying Kaiju but it was effective to say the least.

They lay in bed for a bit longer before deciding they couldn’t ignore what was missing and wordlessly got up and started getting dressed and ready. They ignored anyone they might have passed in the hallway as they headed towards the lab. Most people in the base knew by now that they weren’t big talkers outside of their tight knit group and that it was best to leave them alone.

As they approached the lab they could hear shouting even from a distance. Scott and Stiles might be best friends but their professional opinions and work differed greatly.

“You can’t just _drift_ with a Kaiju! You have no idea what kind of damage that might cause let alone if you would die just from the attempt!”

Derek’s eyes widened in alarm and his jaw tightened as he was about to stride into the lab and interrupt when Dean held him back. A pointed look had Derek huffing as he relaxed his stance. Despite how close their bond was there was a lot that the threesome couldn’t share. Dean and Derek weren’t able to share the feeling of the Drift with Stiles…and there was a lot about Stiles work that they didn’t understand.

“It’s not a _complete_ Kaiju brain…now _that_ …that would be worth exploring! Think of the possibilities Scott we could find out about their plans and locations we could find out all sorts of weaknesses that we would never otherwise know! We wouldn’t have to lose any more Jaeger pilots!”

There were a few long beats of silence and there was a sound of a chair sliding across the room and the sound of someone sitting down in it. “Stiles… They’re going to be fine. They have some of the best drops of all the pilots and I’ve heard Deaton say that he’s never seen a drift as strong as theirs, not even Erica and Boyd! There’s absolutely no reason at all for you to try to pickle your brain, _which does some pretty neat stuff when it’s not all over my tables_ , for some crazy experiment.”

Stiles didn’t say anything back but his silence proved beyond a doubt that the insane experiment was still rattling around in his brain. With a shared nod Derek and Dean were going to step into the lab and settle this discussion with Stiles when the alarm went off.

“Pilots Dean Winchester and Derek Hale please report to the Jaeger Luna Colt immediately level 3 Kaiju attack in progress.”

Derek punched the wall in frustration which had the unfortunate effect of alerting the scientists to their presence.  Stiles came running around the corner and he couldn’t hide the guilt when he saw them. “Derek? Dean? Didn’t they just call you?”

Stiles was obviously trying to get rid of them, they could see from the way his dark eyes darted back and forth between them that he thought they might have overheard but he didn’t know how much they had heard. Dean cast a quick glance to Derek but knew that he wasn’t in the best mood right now to talk. He turned to Stiles and pointed a finger to him “We are going to talk when we come back.” From the way that Stiles face fell he knew they had heard him. Dean didn’t want to leave with things between them like this, it wasn’t good for them and it wasn’t good for the drift “And we _will_ be back okay? Just be here waiting for us that’s all we need.”

Dean leaned down and gave Stiles a full kiss before turning and giving room for Derek to do the same. The star struck look on Stiles’ face never failed to make him proud, his eyes darkened at the thought of what he’d do later to get more of those starry eyed looks. But for right now they had to go.

The waves of frustration that were rolling off Derek were almost impossible to ignore. He wasn’t really happy about anything he had heard either but right now the drift was most important because if they messed that up then they wouldn’t be coming home. “Focus, we’ll talk to him when we get back and it’ll be okay right?”

 Derek nodded and they were loaded in Deaton’s voice led them through the motions but they didn’t need guidance. They had been doing this for long enough that the Neural Handshake was almost as good as coming home. Almost. This time when they went into the handshake they both agreed it would be better with Stiles.

 

 

Listening to Scott go on and on about his math made Stiles’ foot tap incessantly against the ground. He knew that it was annoying from the looks that Argent was giving him but he couldn’t make it stop. He knew Scott’s work. He knew it almost as well as he knew his own. It was impeccable. If he said the next attack was going to be a double…and then a triple and then…Well… he knew that he wouldn’t be wrong.

He glanced to the side and looked at the brain that was floating in the tube. No one would like it. No one would understand. But…if there was even a _chance_ it would help, why shouldn’t he do it? Dean and Derek risked their lives every day like it wasn’t anything…

When Scott left to meet up with Allison he gave him a pointed look before turning off the lights and suggesting that Stiles get ready to meet up with his pilots when they got back. The Kaiju brain floating in the tube lit by a green light seemed to taunt him. If he was going to do it…he would have to do it now.

 

Getting out of the Jaeger Derek rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. That one went down hard, harder than he would like. It was a confirmed level three…but he was worried that it might be closer to say it was a three point five on the scale. Dean felt the same from the worried looks he was trying to hide.

Sam came up to them and started berating them for the damage done this time. Derek shrugged it off as inevitable but Dean patiently listened to his brother’s nagging. Sam probably would have been partnered with Dean but his skills with Jaeger repairs and the fact that Dean and Derek were a perfect drift made it no contest. That and the fact that while Sam might work on the units he was scared to death of the drift and being inside of one of his own machines.

Derek felt a shiver down his back and he saw from the sudden tension in Dean’s shoulders that he felt it too. Dean waved Sammy goodbye and turned to look at him. Dean gave him a nod confirming what he already thought. It was the feeling they got whenever Stiles was about to do something really… _really_ stupid. And the first thing that came to mind had them both running breathless for the lab.

 

It had gone really really wrong

And really _right_

At least until the part where he was having a seizure and his nose was drenching his face with blood. That part he could have done without.

Or the part where Derek and Dean came storming in with medical personnel. He didn’t remember much of it but he was sure it was his less than graceful moment. Yeah he could do without those memories.

But it had been worth it. He’d gotten some information. But it wasn’t enough, he needed _more_.


	2. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is in trouble, we find out some more about Derek's past and some sexy fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience I hope you enjoy reading!

There was a lot about Stiles that Dean didn’t quite understand. He knew that his lover was brilliant, that went without saying, he knew that he was bold and brash and reckless, more than one of his experiments had caused enough damage to prove that. He knew that he loved deeply and worried endlessly. He knew that Stiles had few meaningful connections in his life and that made him treasure those few intensely. He knew that he and Derek were the focus of his world that didn’t already center on kaiju parts and brain bits. Stiles was complex at best and downright incomprehensible at his worst. Still nothing had prepared him for them to enter the lab and see Stiles’ frail body thrashing against the horribly rigged machine that went to the bit of floating monster brain. For seeing the blood that drenched his face and those darkened eyes to freeze his heart and steal his breath.

Derek wasn’t talking; he hadn’t talked since medical had taken over. Dean wasn’t going to push it, his partner had a pretty fierce temper and he was barely controlling his own rage, they didn’t need two pissed off Jager pilots storming around the place. That would only get them kicked out and then they would have to wait longer to hear about Stiles’ condition.

It showed how much Stiles had wormed his way into the pilot’s hearts. Dean and Derek had followed the stretcher Stiles had been carried into the medical wing on, but they weren’t alone for very long. Word spread quickly on a little base like this and soon Erica and Boyd had joined them. The pair was about as reclusive as they were. That strong silence was something they needed right now, Scott had been taken away by Allison because he was making so much noise about statistics and what Stiles might have done to himself that Dean was worried Derek was going to punch him. Not that he hadn’t had the same thought at time or two as well.

Sam and Cora had stopped by to offer their brother’s some support. Well really Sam had handed Dean some coffee and drank a cup silently with him before going back to his station. Cora had forced Derek to eat food while she went teased him about his penchant for troublesome lovers. She winked at Dean when she said that and he had raised his glass to salute her. It seemed to cheer Derek up but he soon chased her off and settled for staring angrily down at the floor.

The Ghost Drift hummed between them. Worry and anger warred between them and Dean tried to push forward some comfort but that had always been more of a Stiles thing. Finally he said allowed what they were both thinking.  “Did we push him to this?”

Derek’s fist clenched so hard that Dean worried about nails tearing apart skin. His partner didn’t breathe for a moment before he let out a large breath “No…He would have done it eventually; he just saw a chance and took it. The idiot. The fucking idiot. Who the _hell_ drifts with a Kaiju brain?”

Raising a brow Dean answered “Probably the same person who falls in love with two reckless pilots.”

Derek made a wry face but didn’t add anything else.

All they could do was wait.

 

It was hard. It was hard to separate the Kaiju in his mind from his sense of self. The ghost of the creature latched on like a parasite and tried to take over. Stiles could feel it seeking tethers of control and he pulled them back as hard as he could. Like hell he was going to let a monster ride around in his head. He started to feel the creature fading and his eyes snapped open to the blinding light.

He was in medical. He had drifted with a kaiju. He had information. He was seriously fucked.

 

 

After Argent had ripped him a new one for taking equipment without authorization, for almost causing two pilots to bezerk, for trying to drift with a kaiju, for almost getting himself killed, _and for trying to drift with a kaiju…_ After all that he finally asked “Well, did you find out anything worth all that trouble?”

And Stiles let loose.

He’d found out that this was a ruthlessly organized extermination of the vermin or humans as Stiles preferred to call himself. Before they used up the planet and moved to a next one. They were beings that were made by mysterious Masters that were then sent through the breach to see how well they did and how long they lasted before these Masters made better, stronger ones and tried again.

Needless to say Stiles thought that it was worth it. Especially if he could do it again and find out more.

His lovers seemed to have a different opinion.

 _Very_ different.

 

He was let out of medical and he was a little suspicious of the reasons being less that he was well enough to rest in their own bunk and more that the poor staff had enough of upset pilots for the day. He might have milked his pain a little bit as he walked on crutches beck to the barracks. He hoped that it might get him a little mercy from his lovers who after telling him he was an idiot but they loved him had both gone all stone faced and had pretty much stopped talking outside of grunts and nods.

He was used to Derek pulling this kind of cave man thing on him. He actually did it if there was nothing wrong and he just didn’t feel like talking which sometimes made it hard to tell if he was really upset or not. He was less used to it from Dean who was very vocal in letting his partners know when he was less than happy about stunts they pulled. Stiles figured it had to be a secret magical ability that he was able to deal with the two of them.

Still this was not going to go well from him so any mercy they had would be greatly appreciated.

 

When they got back to the bunk he realized how little that actually was.

They had at least been kind enough to settle him into bed before they rounded on him. Derek’s furious temper was the first to break loose “What the hell were you thinking?! Do you have any idea of what could have happened?”

Dean managed to pull him back but the firm press of his lips told Stiles that he too was getting close to the breaking point. If he was a smart and rational human being he might have read that as a sign to tread carefully. But considering how he had spent his day he had already firmly established that he was neither of those things.

“I know better than you what could have happened and I decided to do it anyways. It worked! We have more information now and if I could replicate the process…!”

Stiles felt a spike a fear when Derek’s eyes flashed red for a moment reminding Stiles that he had lost someone in a drift once and that he wasn’t ready to face that again. He almost thought Derek was going to hit him but instead he seemed to wilt as he knelt by Stiles’ side “Please Stiles…don’t try it again…”

His hands were shaking as he held his lover’s bony shoulders. Stiles for once kept quiet knowing that his lover was trying to fight back the memories of his family. Derek’s whole family had been Jager pilots. His partner before Dean had been his sister Laura. She had been ripped from the hull of their Jager while still connected to Derek in the Drift. It was the same battle that had taken his parents from him who had been fighting next to them. All he had left was Cora.

Stiles brought his arms around to hold Derek “I’m sorry…” He knew that he was rash and foolish and idiotic…but he still couldn’t help himself. If there was a way to help his lovers…he wasn’t sure he could just let it pass.

Dean landed on the other side of the bed and he pressed his front to Stiles’ back. “We’re happy to be on the front lines, and we’re better at it because we know that you’re safe in the lab playing with the body parts that we bring home. Don’t take that from us okay?”

Soon tender lips replaced harsh words as Dean kissed along his neck and Derek leaned up to capture Stile’s lips. It blew all thoughts of kaiju brains out of his mind as he opened his mouth and let Derek taste the slide of his tongue against his own as they fell back in the bed together. Dean relieved him of his shirt while Derek set to work. All three of them reassuring themselves that their lovers were safe and sound in bed with them.

Stiles muffled a little whimper as he was pressed into Derek’s chest and Dean prepared him from behind “Why am I always the only one fully naked?”

Derek had recovered from his memories and gave him a feral smile “We’re still on call; we might have to leave any second.” He chuckled at Stiles’ groan of protest and silenced it with another searing kiss.

Dean wasn’t the one to be left out as he lubed his fingers and gently began preparing Stile’s entrance. They were greedy when it came to their fragile lover and a little prep prevented them from causing too much damage. He pressed his fingers into Stiles’ hips and knew they would bruise, that sparked a possessive thrill through him. Maybe next time Stiles was going to try something stupid he would remember he had lovers who depended on him being there when they came home. Maybe that would be enough to stop him from being so careless.

Stiles gasped as Dean slid into him and Derek took the chance to guide his mouth down to his freed erection. Dean and Derek exchanged glances over Stiles’ bowed back and began to move in sync that had their little lover squirming between them. The ghost drift seared between them as they brought Stiles to climax and simultaneously came themselves inside of them.

The settled into the tight fitting bunk after doing a slap dash job of cleaning up and Stiles felt strong hands stroking over him in reassuring pets. He hadn’t met to upset them like that…but he knew he would be doing it again, and this time he would do it better.


	3. Jeepers Creepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Stiles had thought he'd won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer to get out than I had planned!

It started so slowly that at first it was hard for Stiles to notice. With all the excitement going on at the base about the ‘doomsday ‘plan and the fact that Scott’s calculations were coming true there was no time to notice until Stiles realized it had been happening for several days.

One couldn’t have a mind that did the things his mind did without a few dark thoughts slipping in here and there. Stiles was used to taking a liver’s weight and wondering if parts of it were poison and if so what sort of effects they might have. He was used to wondering if there was a deadly toxin that could take out the Kaiju without also harming human life. He was used to his mind even wondering how much human life was worth to kill off all the Kaiju once and for all. Though he did thing that would be a shame. After all then he would be out of a job.

But these dark thoughts were different than normal. In fact it was almost like a voice rather than thoughts.

“ _Disgusting filth_ ”

The thought came so loud that in his empty lab Stiles turned and looked to see if there was someone with him. When he saw that he was indeed alone he felt a shiver go up his spine before turning back to the test tubes. He was trying to determine the age of the Kaiju and he had a running theory that they were all clones and if they shared identical age then that would be further proof for his outrageous theory.

“ _Kill all the vermin for the masters_.”

This time he put the test tube into the slot with such force it rattled loudly in the vacant room. Stiles took another look and nearly jumped when he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the glass in front of him. The floating brain seemed haunting in the luminous green light. He shivered as his own dark eyes stared back at him and felt his body jerk back when his reflection blinked at him.

“ _Don’t tell me you haven’t thought of it_.”

His reflection was mouthing the words but the sound was coming from inside of his head. Stiles felt himself falling back and the table and tubes crashed to the floor and shattered against the concrete. He didn’t notice the damage around him as he continued to stare at his reflection.

“ _You know they don’t take you seriously. They think you are just a groupie. They don’t know what you know. They don’t know the detailed engineering that went into us. They just want to kill us. And when they’re done what use will they have for you_?”

The first two interruptions hadn’t sounded like the things usually going through his mind but that last one…that last one was something that spun in the background constantly. Derek and Dean were the big heroes, when all of this was done they would be even bigger heroes and there would be nothing to worry about. They would have interviews, movies, merchandise release…there was a bright future waiting for them if they got out of this. Where did that leave him?

His reflection nodded slowly at him “ _You know what I speak of. Once we’re gone the vermin will forget. Forget you. Forget love. You won’t mean anything.”_ The words were disjointed and had a reptilian air to them. But though he knew they were spoken only in his head Stiles heard them as clear as day. Everything about this was strange. Everything about this was screaming to go to medical and have his head examined. There must have been something that had happened when he drifted. Something he hadn’t realized. Instead he found himself staring hopelessly into the reflection’s black eyes and watched as his reflection smiled baring fangs to him.

“Stiles!”

The sudden noise had Stiles falling back against the floor as the reflection returned to normal and he suddenly realized he hadn’t noticed outside light or sound while he had been staring. But now Derek was looking down at him with concern and those brown eyes never missed much.

Stiles found himself forcing a smile as he struggled to stand and was helped up by Derek “Oh…I didn’t hear you come in…” It sounded weak and defensive to his own ears but he tried to ignore it. Derek obviously wasn’t convinced by the way his hand tightened on Stiles’ forearm. “I said your name as I came in…I was standing behind you again when I said it a second time and you didn’t react until the third time. What’s wrong with you? Do you need to go to medical?”

Medical. He definitely didn’t want to go to medical. That would be bad; they would examine him and know that he was damaged forever. They probably would never back into the lab again. He would be banned from the base and deemed a hazard. Derek and Dean would break up with him, probably realizing that they were better off without him.

Derek’s hands were still firm on his arms and when he shook Stiles’ the smaller man realized he had zoned out again. He tried to smile but the motion hurt his cheeks. “Sorry…just distracted…lots of stuff going up in my brain hard to keep track of it all…being so smart you know…”

The level look Derek was giving him told him that none of this was being bought but Stiles was determined to sell it anyways. Instead of being perky Stiles tried sultry instead, his smile turned warm as he stepped forward and traced his fingers over Derek’s chest plate “Maybe I’m just a bit tired…take me to bed?”

Derek didn’t look at all convinced but at least Stiles could tell that he was distracted.  That was a start. A distracted Derek was a less suspicious Derek and right now he really needed Derek to not be suspicious so that he wouldn’t go to medical and wouldn’t be locked up in a nice padded cell somewhere.

Derek swept him in for a kiss and for a brief moment everything was fine. He wasn’t worried about the possibly delicate state of his mind or the fact that he might be in a relationship with an expiration date. None of that mattered when Derek’s hand came around his back and pressed him closer. Derek’s warm thigh slipping between his legs made those thoughts seem farther away and with the delicious friction against is member most of those thoughts were obliterated. Stiles felt his resolve wavering until he risked a peek and he saw his reflection smiling darkly at him over Derek’s shoulder.

He gave a muffled gasp and shoved Derek away from him falling backwards and nearly falling to the ground again in his urgency. When he realized what he had done he looked to see Derek’s confused and hurt expression .He held up his hands as if to explain but nothing came out. Instead he was standing there uselessly with his mouth hanging open as Derek made a frustrated sound and stormed out of the lab.

Stiles had a sinking feeling  that this was all about to get worse and the smug expression his reflection held made him realize he was right.

 

Derek came around the corner so fast that he nearly knocked Dean off of his feet. It took the man a moment to regain his balance before he noticed Derek’s troubled expression. “Hey what’s up? I thought you were going to the labs and dragging Stiles away from whatever he’s dissecting.”

There was only a wordless snarl for a response and Dean arched a brow at the dark attitude “I’m taking things went…differently?” He was well aware that he was not really the right person to be a diplomat but he was giving it a shot. Things had been off since Stiles’ accident and he was willing to work back to the status quo.  “Come on what happened?”

Derek’s face closed off and he folded his arms in front of his chest defensively. He took a few deep breaths through his nose for a moment before he feigned a careless shrug “He wasn’t interested.”

Now if there was one thing that Dean knew it was that Stiles was _always_ interested. He could be elbow deep in something’s gut but if Dean or Derek pressed against him just _so_ he would turn into a melted mess of hormones.  Deciding to take a risk he stepped into his lover’s personal space and gently cupped his jaw “We both know that’s not like him. He’s been acting differently since the accident. I think we should go down there and figure out what’s got him acting so screwy. Something’s not right I know it.”

Derek’s eyes flashed red and he gave a sharp nod. Dean smiled and pressed a kiss to those firmly closed lips. He knew that Derek liked to keep everything even vaguely related to emotions close to his chest. He didn’t like to show when he was hurt or when something was bothering him. Lucky for all of them Dean had developed a sixth sense for each his lovers, to tell when Derek was hurt and when Stiles was about to do something really stupid.  It was a useful skill.

Their moment was ruined when a panic alarm went off signaling that there had been an accident in the labs. Derek and Dean exchanged glances and even without the ghost drift they would have nodded in unison as they tore off towards the labs and whatever trouble Stiles had gotten himself into now.  


 

“Get back! Get back!”

They came round the corner to Argent shouting as he tried to get everyone away from the Lab doors. Deaton was by his side looking distinctly unsettled as he tried to help corral those who had come to help. “Marshal…” He didn’t have to finish as Argent caught Dean and Derek approaching and gave a firm shake of his head.

“You two can’t go in there.”  There was something in the Marshal’s voice that had Dean’s hair standing on end and from the flash of red in Derek’s eyes he could feel it too.

“What you mean? Our boy is in there and we’ve got to get him out!”

“ _Awww I didn’t know you cared Dean…_ ”

The hall went quiet as everyone turned to the figure coming out of the smoke. It was Stiles and at the same time it _wasn’t_. His eyes were black and there was a menacing smile curving his lips. The words came out stilted and disjointed with the slight accent of a hiss.

“What the hell…?” Derek growled next to him and Dean couldn’t find an answer besides agreeing with his lover’s sentiments.

What the hell was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. All For One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some BAMF behavior on both sides as people start getting their butt in gear to close the Drift. Stiles isn't a genius for nothing and is able to tell them something important. But is it too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience with this story! I hope that you will enjoy this chapter!

 

 

 

 

The hair on the small of his neck was stiff as Derek looked at the thing standing before him. It was Stiles and at the same time it was most definitely _not_ Stiles. He should have known something was off…he should have picked up on it and yet he’d been so distracted that he hadn’t been aware at all. Dean was standing beside him with his fists tight and Derek wondered if he was having the same thoughts that he had. He reached over and put a hand of support on Dean’s shoulder. They didn’t like sharing a bunch of affection in public but this was different and no one was looking besides the dark creature that wore Stiles’ face.

_“Awww how touching. A loving show of support hmm? I wish Stiles could appreciate it but he’s busy at the moment. I quiet like this host and I plan to stick around for a while. Lots of interesting thoughts up here in this brain, lots of secrets too. I wonder how best to use them. If you think your machine toys are going to be much help for much longer then you’re dead wrong.”_ The words made his lips split into a twisted smile as he shifted against the door. _“Is this the part where you take me for containment?”_

The thing wearing Stiles’ face held up his wrists and shot a smile at the Marshal before cuffs were slapped on and he was being dragged off towards one of the containment rooms. Dean and Derek were forced to watch as Argent gave them a warning look. This was bigger than them…this was…they didn’t know what it was if the Kaiju were now able to inhabit human hosts…The doomsday plan might be their only hope, or it might not be enough anymore. The only way they were going to find out would be to get the thing inside of Stiles to talk.

 

They hit the gym, unable to stand the thought of returning to their shared quarters they went to the gym and tore it apart taking out their anger. Eventually they turned it towards each other, trading punches or wrestling. They had no intent to hurt but this was sharing the pain in a way that made sense to them. It wasn’t smart, it damn sure wasn’t healthy, yet it was all they had: each other and the pain eating at their hearts thinking of what was happening to Stiles. He wouldn’t be tortured; Argent had sent a message with at least that information. Of course the only reason was because the creature had revealed it had perfect control over what Stiles heard and felt when he was trapped inside of his brain. They could tear the body apart and the creature wouldn’t feel a bit of it while Stiles wailed in agony. The thought of that alone was enough to drive them nearly mad.

 

The next order came a few hours later. Until further notice they were benched from Jagear duty. No one knew what an upset like this would do to the Drift and no one was willing to put them in to find out. Dean didn’t have the heart to argue with them. Facts were facts and facts were leaning towards one of them chasing a rabbit and tearing the whole place apart in their rage. He found himself regretfully agreeing that they had made the right choice.

Derek wasn’t so at peace with it. First his family and now Stiles had been taken by the monsters and he wanted revenge. He beat his hands bloody against a bag until Dean had forced him to stop. Taking the battered hands into his own he held them there for a moment. He didn’t say anything before Derek wilted slightly and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean knew what he was feeling, all their strength, all the abilities they had…they meant nothing while Stiles was locked up in some containment room with a monster in his head.

 

 

Chris Argent looked through the glass and wasn’t surprised when the creature looked up directly at him and smiled while waving playfully. The motion was almost perfectly Stiles if it wasn’t for the black eyes looking back at him. They had gotten nowhere with the creature. It had only told them that this was the beginning. Now that one had found a way to take a human host more would be doing the same. Chris had tried to argue that he had only succeeded because Stiles had drifted with the brain, the mocking answer he had received and been enough to make him shiver with disgust.

_“You think that was all it took? No no no Marshal it was much more than that. It simply hadn’t occurred to us that a human mind was such a soft and easy thing. Not until we touched his of course. Now that we know we’ll be coming and finding more. Yes not just anyone will do…but those with dark or weak minds will be easy to turn…and what will you do then my dear Marshal? What will you do when the insects you protect turn against you?”_

He didn’t like the way this war was turning. They would have to strike fast and soon. He had the impression that this creature was just the lucky one to cross the line first, but that the others would need more time. If they closed the breach now…then they wouldn’t have to wait and find out how bad this could get. The more he thought about it…the more he knew…it would have to be now.

 

“Jaeger Pilots Dean Winchester and Derek Hale please report to Marshal Argent’s Office Immediately.”

 

Dean and Derek separated from their embrace and looked at the speaker. There was no way that could mean good news. Sam or Cora would have come to tell them in person if it was. Being called to the Marshal’s office could only mean decisions had been made and that they were unlikely to appreciate the turn those decisions would take them.

Dean turned to Derek and smiled meaningfully at him “One way or another we’re getting our boy back, you got me Der?”

Not trusting his voice instead of words Derek nodded. One way or another they would get Stiles back.

 

 

“We have to launch an attack on the Breach now…if we wait then more of them are going to cross over and take human hosts.”

Dean surprisingly looked as though he approved of this plan, but Derek slammed his fists against the Marshal’s desk “Did the creature tell you that? And you believed him?!”

Argent looked down at Derek’s fist and said “One: Never beat on my desk again Pilot and Two: Yes because if they could do it already they would, but their waiting…for what? I don’t know but now is the only chance we’ve got. So if you want your boy back you’re going to put your heads on straight, keep a solid drift and go in there to blast that thing do you understand me?”

Derek’s nostrils flared as though he was still going to argue but he abruptly flung himself back from the desk “If that’s what you want sir then fine. We’ll see the job done.”    


Argent smirked “It’s not just going to be you.”

 

The office door opened and Erika and Boyd who piloted the Lightning Fang were on the other side, Erika was smirking at them but there was fire in her eyes and Boyd just gave them a somber nod. Behind them stood Cas and his twin Jimmy who piloted Angelic Desolation.

 

Argent looked proud as he gazed at the pilots before him “We are the last of the pilots with the last of the Jaegers…we are the only hope humanity has and as foolish as Stiles was his little stunt gave us a warning. A warning that they can attack us in more ways than one and that’s something we could have found out when it was too late. I believe if we close the breach and seal it off forever…the creature will lose its connection and we’ll have our resident Kaiju groupie back, but I need all of you together on this one. This is it…this is our last chance to wipe them out. Today we are cancelling the apocalypse!”

There was no cheering met with his announcement. The pilots were aware that more than Stiles was at stake. They looked at each other and agreement was in all of their eyes. 

Argent gave a fierce smile as he pressed the com on his desk “Prepare Jeagers: Luna Colt, Lightning Fang and Angelic Desolation for departure. We’ve got a breach to close.”

 

 

Locked in his cell Stiles looked at the white walls in front of him. It seemed that without an audience the creature had no interest in putting on a show. It was still in the back of his mind, tormenting him, whispering what it would do to the human race once the Master’s came. Stiles couldn’t pay attention to that; he couldn’t let it distract him. There was something else he needed to do. The creature had forgotten that by getting into Stiles’ head he had also shared some of his own thoughts, more than he had gotten from the drift that started this whole mess.

He needed a way to tell someone but the creature was waiting for him to make one wrong move. So he tapped his foot incessantly as he continued to think despairing thoughts and have dark doubts. The creature was so amused by them that it paid no attention to the fact that his foot was tapping in a pattern that was repeating over and over again.

 

Scott looked at his best friend locked in the cell and wondered why he always had to be right. He had known drifting was a bad idea. He had known that it was going to cause damage, and yet he had foolishly hoped that there would be some light at the end of the tunnel. That Stiles would be lucky and learn his lesson and not be punished for his rash bravery. As he stared at the screen that held his best friend he noticed Stiles was tapping his foot, it was a habit he did whenever he was nervous. He smiled as he remembered that Stiles had learned how to send Morse code when tapping his foot so that he could tell Scott what was…

Scott’s mind screeched to a halt. Stiles had learned how to send Morse code with his foot so he could tell Scott what was bothering him when he couldn’t form words. Stiles had known that Scott would be watching him even if he was possessed by a creature to make sure his friend was safe. Quickly Scott got out a pad and started taking notes. The message was longer than their usual ones…but he was able to make something out.

When he message came to light he dropped the pad on the floor as he stared at the screen “Oh Stiles…”

 

On the pad was written:

Breach scans DNA will know if not Kaiju

 

Quickly Scott picked up the pad and began running. The Jaegers had already been deployed. He would have to get to the Marshal quickly if it wasn’t already too late.

 

As he ran he felt like he could still hear Stiles tapping his desperate message over and over again in his mind.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


	5. White Noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thank you for your patience! It's a short one but I hope it was worth the wait!

_At least I got to tell them about the breach._ Stiles was pretty proud of the fact that he got some information out despite the monster playing havoc with his brain.

_Do you think it will really help them?_

The Kaiju had not been pleased when it figured out what Stiles had done. The pain had been worth it though. Hopefully Scott would be able to get there in time to relay the information. Stiles had heard the announcement over the comms and knew that they were out but not their location.  He just had to concentrate on not letting the creature ruin his million dollar brain and he would be good. Hopefully.

 

It was harder to pilot the Luna Colt, harder than they imagined anyways. Dean was able to keep Derek centered when he almost followed the rabbit. The rabbit that would have lead them to memories of fire and destruction and _pain_. But Dean held him firm, wouldn’t let him get distracted. _Think of Stiles_. The reminder that Stiles was trapped with a monster in his head was enough to get Derek back in focus. They approached the breach with the single minded purpose to destroy it and get their boy back.

 

Scot was not one to rush. He did his worth methodically and carefully with a precision that he took pride in. He used this habit to keep his mind calm. There were more events that he knew would be coming. He had already informed the Marshal that they had a limited time to destroy the breach before the quadruple event took place. There was no need to waste energy worrying about that when it was in the Jaeger pilots’ hands now. He couldn’t worry about if they could even destroy the breach because they were going to throw everything they had at it and if that didn’t work it wouldn’t matter anyways. There was only one thing that he could worry about right now. Only one thing that he could change. He had to tell the Marshal and the pilots that the breach scanned DNA, they would have to use a Kaiju to enter it if they didn’t want to be killed instantly.

 

Argent was not a man that many people dared to interrupt. He was not the kind of person that took disrespect lightly. He was used to the gruff acknowledgment that most of the pilots showed him, they were by nature difficult people. He was used to absolute control when he was in the station, men and women relaying data as he gave them orders that were sent to the Jaegers via com units. He was used to Stilinski giving him problems but the boy was a genius and some things just had to be tolerated. What he wasn’t used to was Scott McCall the only scientist that ever seemed to respect military rank, bursting in like a mad hatter and screaming at them to stop approaching the breach. He would have had him escorted out immediately if some of the words hadn’t made it through. _DNA_. They needed _Kaiju_ DNA.

 

It seemed the creature was just as curious as he was to see if the pilots could be stopped in time. For now there was silence in his head, but he could still feel it peering through his eyes and waiting in the back of his throat.  Stiles had to admit he was feeling a little smug, the creature might be in control but he could feel what was going on from the other side too. The Kaiju was nervous. It was nervous because they actually made it through the breach…if they let the bomb go…Then it would be over. He could hear the creature’s brain buzzing in the background. Its kin weren’t ready for an attack on _their_ side. He was trying to break through to them but while they were of a hive mind it seemed that a human’s brain was limited at making the contact it wanted. _Shot yourself in the foot there didn’t you?_ Once again the creature was not amused and made Stiles feel pain for his noncompliance. Even as blood dripped down his nose and he felt his brain start to shudder under the strain Stiles wouldn’t stop smiling. His boys were going to _destroy_ them.

 

“You need Kaiju DNA to enter the breach. Stiles was able to communicate that through so don’t give up on me yet!” Argent’s usual calm and collected tone was shouting through the comms as Dean and Derek exchanged glances. As one they nodded and turned back to the battle that was raging behind them.

Lightning Fang had been unable to continue onto the breach when one of the Kaiju took out its leg, instead of pulling out though Erika and Boyd had kept up their defensive position on Luna Colt’s back and would continue to fight until their oxygen reserves were depleted. Derek almost felt like smirking when he heard Erika curse about Stiles’ unpredictable help but he knew she was just as relieved that he was still there somewhere.

Angelic Desolation was still active but its right arm had been heavily damaged and Jimmy was barely hanging on. His brother was pulling most of the weight of combat but Jimmy was still able to hold his part of the neural load. The brothers shared a look between themselves, they had come into this world together…and if need be they would leave it the same way.

Dean felt warmth flood his chest at the thought of all these people pulling together, not only for the end of the world, it was more than that there was more than survival at stake. Stiles was genuinely loved even for his eccentric tastes, he was a ray of light and managed to figure out a way to make chocolate with the meager supplies that they had on hand. Survival was living, Stiles was about thriving. He felt a corresponding burn in his mind and knew that Derek was feeling the same as him. They locked gazes as Angelic Desolation threw a corpse their way.

 

It was time…

 

 

Argent and the rest of the Shatterdome waited in silence as they watched the red dot approach the breach.

 

Scott pushed his chalkboards with such force they toppled to the ground with a resounding crash. Disturbing the mathematical equations as the dust rose into the air.

 

Erika and Boyd ignored the flashing warning on their screens as they watched the Luna Colt lift the Kaiju corpse.

 

Jimmy held Cas’ hand as they bore each other’s pain for just a little longer.

 

Sam punched a wall as Cora stood silently behind him.

 

Stiles was silent as he waited in a cell for his brain to explode.

 

 

Silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter is the last one and don't worry there is some sexy times and fluff to be had!


	6. Mission Accomplished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your love and support! The comments have really kept me going and I really appreciate you taking the time to write them! This is the last chapter and a bit of a short one but I hope you like it!

Blinking up at the lights it took Stiles a minute to realize that he had been moved. He must have fallen asleep…or passed out. He tested his head for a moment and realized it was just him on his lonesome again. He tried recalling various facts and bits of information; everything was there and accounted for. Hey his brain still worked and he was alive, that was a neat bonus. He looked to the bed next to him and saw that he wasn’t alone either. He smiled when he saw Dean and Derek curled up on each other. They still had bandages on from when they had been patched up but over all they seemed only a little worse for wear. Warmth flooded his chest.

His boys had done it.

Dean woke when he felt there were eyes on him. He cracked his eye and saw Stiles staring at them. He never knew it would feel so good to see those brown eyes clear again. He knew the memories of black eyes on Stiles’ face would haunt him for a long while. He gave a lazy wave with the arm that wasn’t in a sling “Hey.”

“Hey” Stiles answered with goofy smile.

They were alright.

They were going to make it.

 

Medical was reluctant to let them go without performing more tests. But after they had ensured that there was no long term effects that they could detect Stiles refused to be cooped up for any longer. Dean and Derek had been kept until they no longer needed help to walk. They had taken quite a beating leaving the breach but they had both managed to escape in time. The other pilots too had survived. Jimmy’s right arm was now scarred and Erica’s leg was badly damaged. But both they and their partners had pulled through. They had been the guests of honor at a big party to celebrate the world not ending. When they were all seated together in various stages of healing having good food and drink Stiles realized that he was lucky his whole family had made it.

For several nights they just held each other as they kissed tenderly before drifting to sleep. It was good for them all to be back together again. Just sharing their warmth and feeling their skin caressing as they moved. It was enough to prove that they were alive and together. Derek held Stiles close as he kissed along his neck and nipped at his ear. He whispered pleas that Stiles never scare him again. That he would never leave them. It was hard for Derek to express himself but in these soft moments Stiles knew more than ever that Derek loved him.

Dean pressed against his front, Derek was already inside and they were going slow with tender urgency as they allowed him to adjust to their girth. Dean took Stiles’ face in his hands as he caressed his lips with his thumb “Don’t do that again.” Stiles nodded before Dean kissed him and gently slid in next to Derek.

He felt so full with them both inside him he thought he was going to burst. There were tears leaking out of his eyes as he remembered waiting in that cell for his world to go black as his brain finally gave in. He trembled as warm firm hands brought him back to reality.

Soon the gentleness gave way to passion and those same hands left a trail of bruises he would count in the morning. The lips kissing the line of his throat and the curve of his collar bones turned to bites that made him realize that this world was real. He fingers tangled in his hair and made him arch back as other hands pulled against his erection and demanded more from him. It was all that he could do to hold back. But then the hot whispers in his ears told him that they didn’t want him to hold back. They wanted him to give in and they wanted to see his pleasure.

Afterwards they lay in the bed together, knowing that soon they would have to clean themselves. But right now they were in a post orgasm haze and they wanted to bask in it. Stiles had fallen asleep and Dean and Derek looked over him. They exchanged a kiss over Stiles before they too joined him to fall asleep.

They had gotten their boy back. Mission Accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!!!!


End file.
